


There once was a princess in the forest

by RobberBaroness



Category: Disney Princesses
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22327243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobberBaroness/pseuds/RobberBaroness
Summary: Briar Rose finds a frightened girl hiding in the woods.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: Purimgifts 2020





	There once was a princess in the forest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seaweed_Sister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaweed_Sister/gifts).



Briar Rose placed her hand upon the cowering girl’s shoulder. The strange girl recoiled at first, but seeing the kindness in the golden-haired maiden’s eyes, she felt a little bit less frightened.

“You seem to be in some sort of trouble,” Briar Rose said gently. “Are you lost?”

“Oh, thank you. I’m sort of a runaway. My stepmother is after me, and I don’t know where to go.” The stranger girl wiped the tears from her eyes. “I’ve never been all alone in the forest before. I must seem very silly to you. My name is Snow White.”

“Snow White! Like the first flakes on the trees in the winter! Oh, that’s a beautiful name. Mine is Briar Rose. You don’t have to worry anymore about being alone in the forest. My aunts and I live in a cottage not far from here. I’m not really supposed to speak to strangers, but I can’t imagine they would turn you away.”

The truth was that everyone was a stranger to Briar Rose- she had seen so little of the world, and so few people in her entire life. But she had dreamed of knowing more; yes, a handsome true love would be nice, but she’d also dreamed of simply having a friend her own age (and her own species- rabbits and owls and birds were all perfectly nice, but they could never tell her about their dreams in return when she had told them about hers.)

“You’re very kind,” said Snow White. “I can pay for my keep in work. I know how to cook, and bake, and clean-”

“I wouldn’t ask you to do any of that. But,” Briar Rose admitted, “my aunts might ask for help on the baking front. They always get so flustered when they try."

Her lips red as the rose broke into a smile.

“Oh, I’m so happy to have met you!”


End file.
